An Untimely Interruption: A Prequel
by QuixoticLover
Summary: Prequel to An Untimely Interruption by Rabid RENThead. MarkRoger, but it's my first ever story so it's not very good.


Disclaimer: I don't own RENT or its characters

* * *

This is the pre-story thing for Rabid RENThead's "An Untimely Interruption" 

Go read it! She's my besterestestest friendy-friend:D

* * *

-Mark's POV- 

Early morning was my favorite time of day. The sun coming up, that first cup of tea, and the sound of Roger snoring in the other room made it feel… Better somehow. Actually, the reason Roger was here at all was because he and Mimi were fighting so much lately. I hated to see him upset like that after being with her.

Today had felt like a special day from the very beginning. I got up, showered, had a bowl of Captain Crunch as usual, and decided to edit some film. I had to tell Roger how I felt today.

I had always been close to Roger, but I didn't know until recently how in love I was with him. It was a very confusing thing, being in love with your best friend. I couldn't stand it any more, so today I had to tell him. The problem was… How should I tell him?

-Roger's POV-

Sometimes I just need the world to go away for a while. With Mimi always there, with her drugs and stubborn personality… It gets really hard to deal with. But I know I always have my room in the loft, and it always calms me down. It calms me down because Mark is there.

I don't know if I love Mark, because I still love Mimi… or do I? I don't even know anymore… Sometimes I just don't want to feel.

I definitely won't tell him. If he doesn't love me back… I'll lose all hope I think. He's the strong one. He always keeps his cool, even if he is toting around that stupid camera all the time. It's like his security blanket!

Well… It's about noon, so I should get up now and eat some cereal.

-Angel's POV-

Morning! It's so… exciting! I get to wake up next to Collins, that wonderfully handsome man, and see everything meaningful in my life. The only bad part is getting out of bed.

Into the bathroom, putting on makeup, dressing, it's all fun. Having a good cup of coffee, and some breakfast perfects the scene.

Today I have a special plan that requires some shopping. It involves Mark and Roger. They seem so depressed lately, even around each other. So, I'm going to go out and buy them a feast! Off to the Food Emporium!

Into the store, to the alcoholic beverage isle- What would Mark and Roger like? Probably something strong… Ooh Vodka! That would be perfect! I'll get that and some more cereal. They do like cereal, right? It's all they ever have… Well I'll splurge and get some high-quality stuff. Checkout line, paying with cash from a new gig, and I'm off to the loft to see the guys.

I hope they're surprised. What time is it? After noon. Roger should be up by now. If he isn't, I think we'll have to smack some sense into him.

-Mark's POV-

Well, Roger finally got up. I guess I should get him some cereal. He won't get it himself.

"Hey Rog? You want some cereal?"

Muttering. That must be a yes.

I pour the cereal into a bowl, the only clean one left. Someone should do the dishes. Well should I tell him now? No, his mouth will be full of food. He won't be able to answer. I'll wait a while.

a few minutes later

"Mark… thanks for the cereal. Did you have some?"

"Yeah, a little bit a few hours ago."

"Oh."

Well… this was awkward. I clear my throat. Roger looks up nervously. Did I just do that? I can't believe I'm going to tell him.

"Roger…"

He looks away.

"Yeah, Mark?"

"Um… I really need to tell you something."

He's looking so nervous now… Could he… does he… I have to continue.

"Roger… I think… I think I… love you."

Oh god. I said it. I can't believe I just said that. I'd better just sit here… and try not to faint…

-Roger's POV-

Did Mark just say… that he loves me? I can't believe it. Maybe I should say something… It has to have been, what? Over a minute?

"Mark…"

Oh god. Not that look. That sad, crushed puppy-dog look…

"Mark… It's okay. I love you too. I've always loved you." I finally managed to say it…

Mark looks so… so happy. This is too good to be true…

"Roger… Oh, I love you so much"

I sit next to him and hug him. It feels so good to hold him… I bring my face near his and gently kiss him. Soon I am on top of him, and we're kissing… My shirt is off, and so is his… I'm too distracted to notice the door opening…

-Angel's POV (slightly earlier in the day)-

Well, I have everything. Now I just have to go and get into the loft. It shouldn't be too hard, they never lock that door.

I'm outside the building. I wonder if Roger will be with Mimi… No they had that fight the other day. They never make up that quickly. Well, I'll just have to hope that he's there.

Outside the door, I rearrange the various objects in my pickle tub. I reach for the doorknob, turn it, and walk in the door…

* * *

Well that was my first story! Prequel to Rabid RENThead's story. Go read that one now:D Hope it was okay. Review please, and I shall be happy. Haha yes… It was my idea originally anyway. Well, that was fun. I think I'll write some more stories soon. 

Peace


End file.
